Forgotten Memories
by xoxInnerHollowxox
Summary: Small snippets of the lives of Ichigo and Rukia. We see their first kiss, and when they first move into their new apartment and then...Tragedy and precious memories will no longer be shared between the two of them. Read and REVIEW! IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. You hear me, I don't! (sniff sniff) but I wished I did. And then Ichigo and Rukia would end up together at the end, and Orihime would just have to deal with it! MWHAHAHA!**

_

* * *

  
_

**Forgotten Memories…**

"_Do you know who I am?" Rukia asked._

_Ichigo looked over at her, and then shock his head from side to side, "No. Should I?"_

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

The room went dead silent…

Rukias' eyes widened with shock, "What?" she asked in disbelief, looking at the orange haired teen that stood tall in front of her. Rukia felt as if her heart was about to leap out of her chest at the rate it was pounding. Ichigo didn't answer back and he tried to avoid her gazing eyes.

"W-what did you say?" she asked once again and she sat down on Ichigos bed when she felt her legs beginning to shake with what possibly felt like…excitement..? No that couldn't be it, or could it? _"Argh!"_ Rukia yelled in her head angrily_, "Damm these emotions!"_

Ichigo turned his head, away from her staring midnight eyes. "You heard me" he scoffed as a light blush crept up on his face. His heart also began to pound against his chest with the nerves. His face felt hot, and it felt like her eyes were piercing through his body.

Rukia scowled a little as she gripped the bed sheets with anxiety, "W-well?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Well what?" he mumbled.

"Did you mean it…Ichigo?" she asked and her voice was a little softer.

There was a long pause before Ichigo turned his head towards her, "Idiot" he said, smiling softly, "Of course I did" he knelt down to her height and leaned his head towards her. He stared deep into her eyes, for what felt like a long time before speaking.

"I love you, midget" And with that, his lips were pressed against hers, and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Rukia melted in his kiss and toke her a while to respond, but she did so by wrapping her arms around his neck. As she did Ichigo pulled her up off his bed and pulled her closer to his body. Rukia tilted her head to deepen the kiss and ran her slim finger through his orange locks.

And that started the beginning of their relationship…

**-_-_-_- Six months later-_-_-_-**

Ichigo kicked open the new door to the apartment, nearly stumbling over in the process and almost dropping all of the boxes he was carrying that was also blocking his view. He made his way across the room, careful not to drop anything and placed the boxes carefully and neatly on the table. He sighed and he rubbed the sweat of his forehead. "That's the last of them" he muttered to himself. Moments later, after _Ichigo_ had brought in _all_ of the _heavy_ boxes, in strutted in his petite companion, Rukia.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled annoyed as he pointed his finger at her. "Thanks for helping me move our stuff in!" He tapped on one of the rather large boxes to empathize his point, "Do you know how heavy this damm stuff weighs!"

Rukia looked at the boxes and then at the fuming man that is Ichigo "Please, moving boxes is a mans job" she said in her goodie-goodie voice, "A girl like me will never be able to lift those heavy boxes" She placed her hand on her forehead dramatically.

Ichigo scowled and began taping on the table in annoyance "Quit the act will you..!"

Rukia closed her eyes, and smiled a little "Lighten up, Ichigo" she said as she leaned against the doorway and folded her arms across her chest, "You don't have to be so stuck up all the time"

"Shut up..!"

Rukia made a sound that almost sounded like a giggle as she softly walked up to him, and kissed him swiftly on the lips. He blushed, which Rukia always found amusing that he still blushed when she kissed him even though the two had been going out for about six months. Yes they still argued, and disagreed with each other all the time, well in fact not much had changed since the two started dating apart from them walking hand in hand with each other and kissing.

Now that that they both finished high school (Rukia barely passing because she technicality didn't need to pass) Ichigo had started going to collage to train as a doctor. Collage wasn't his first choice though, he was offered a full time place as a captain in the Soul Society, but Rukia encouraged him that he should attend collage before making up his mind.

"Rukia!!"

Rukia squeaked as she jumped out of her skin, as she was so lost in thought "What!" she yelled.

"Are you going to help me unpack this stuff or what..?"

She scowled, "Yea yea, I'll help you" As she began unpacking a box her mind began to race with thoughts, when a certain thought popped into her head "Ichigo…?" she said as she put down the current item in her hand.

"Hmm..?" he hummed, not really paying attention.

Rukia turned to face him, and then stood on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulling him in for a passionate and long kiss. When they broke apart, (due to lack of oxygen) Ichigo looked at her, puzzled. "What was that for..?" he asked, a little breathless and blushing slightly.

The raven haired women shrugged, "Celebrating the new apartment I guess" her voice was soft and welcoming. Ichigo chuckled lightly before an idea popped into his head. So before Rukia realized it he was sweeping her off her feet into his arms.

She yelped in surprise. "Ichigo! What ar-!"

"Just shut up for a sec, will ya..?" He moved swiftly, avoiding the many boxes that crowded the place and moved down the hall to the bedroom. He stopped in front of the door, shifting Rukias weight onto one arm to allow the other to turn to door handle and open the door. Once he was inside the room, he practically threw his petite companion onto the soft bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled as she sat up, smoothing the creases in her skirt

Ichigo kicked the door closed, and he smiled smugly "What do you think," he said as shuffled over to the bed and then leaning over her small frame "I'm celebrating our new apartment, of course" And as he said that, he closed the gap between them.

**-_-_-_-One Year Later-_-_-_-**

White.

That was about it, the room was white, plain and boring. There was nothing on the walls, no colour, no pictures to make the room more exciting, just a dreary dull room. In the centre of the room there was a bed where a young man lay and next to that was a chair where a woman sat, holding on to his hand. He was as pale as a ghost, and his eyes had deep black bags. His orange hair had lost its shine and was dull, much like the room itself.

The women at his side shifted in her seat, and moved it closer to his bed. She too had bags under her eyes but not because she was ill. It was because for the last few nights she has been up all night with her fiancée, keeping him company.

_**To make sure he didn't die alone.**_

The room would've been silent, but the gentle beeping of the heart monitor kept bringing the two back to their senses. Rukia looked around the room, trying to take her mind off of Ichigos condition. She peered out of the window and she could see the Kurosaki family out the room, talking to the doctor that was looking after Ichigo. Isshin was talking to the doctor. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but he had a very series look on his face, and the two siblings held onto each other, as if their lives depended on it. Yuzu was crying a lot and Karin was close to tears herself as she held onto her sister for support.

Ichigo made a sudden movement that caused her to bring him back to her attention. His eyes opened slightly and he moved his head around a bit, swaying it from side to side till he fixed his gauze on her. "R-Rukia?" he croaked, "I thought…I told you to get, some sleep" He pushed himself up into a sitting position, "You look terrible"

She gave him a light tap on his arm, "Shut up" she joked, her voice sounded tired "You look a lot worse"

Ichigo chuckled, "Yea, your right about that" Ichigo looked around the room before his eyes were glued to the window as he spotted his family. His smile fell into a sad frown and his eyes grew with sadness "There telling my family that there is nothing else they can do" he murmured and his head dropped in shame "and that I'm gonna die"

Rukia shock her head and squeezed his hand with hers. "Don't say that" she muttered.

"Rukia I-" He was interrupted mid sentence by Rukias slim finger pressed against his dry lips, "Don't even try to argue with me, Kurosaki" she warned. Ichigo decided that trying to argue would just waste what little energy he had, so he kept quite.

So the room went silent once again, but it wasn't awkward in anyway and in fact it was rather pleasant and Ichigo got lost in thought. Rukia glanced over at him once he had turned his head to stare at an empty space in the room. Rukia noted that he looked so sickly, and the same question had been swimming around Rukias head ever since they found out that Ichigo had…_cancer_. So she had to ask him.

"Ichigo..?"

Ichigos head tuned around, "What is it?" His voice sounded hoarse.

Her dark eyes narrowed in sadness, "Are…are you afraid of dying?"

Ichigo chuckled, "No" he said, shutting his eyes.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" she whispered.

"Because" He squeezed her small hand in his, "We can still be together in the Soul Society, right?"

Rukia smiled a little, "Don't go forgetting about me now" she half joked.

Ichigo chuckled, "Like I could ever forget you, midget"

Rukias eyes narrowed in sadness, "yea" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Ichigo I need to tell you somethi-" she looked over and saw that he already fell asleep. She stroked his dull, orange hair and kissed him lightly on his forehead. "Please don't forget me, Ichigo.."

**-_-_-_-Three days later-_-_-_-**

Rukia jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she flipped open her soul pager to check if she was heading in the right direction. She was, so she tucked it back into her robes and continued on heading to the river.

It was getting late, and the sun was setting over the horizon and reflected onto the water in a warm, orange glow. When Rukia arrived she found a tall man standing at the edge of the river looking down at the water. He was dressed in a typical shinigami uniform and had a blade as long as his body. Of course Rukia recognized him as Ichigo Kurosaki but the question was…

_Will he recognize_ _her..? _

"Hey.." she said, breaking the silence.

He quickly turned his head around. Thanks to Rukia excellent ability to hide her spiritual pressure he hadn't noticed her standing behind him. "Oh…hello" he said, a little unsure as he raised an eyebrow. He then turned his head back and continued to stared back down at the water. Rukia tilted her head to one side before she walked up beside him.

"Are you…okay?" she asked while watching his facial expressions.

He shock his head, "No" he muttered dimly, "I can remember something really bad happened to me here, in this very spot but…I can't remember what exactly happened" He voice sounded confused and slightly annoyed. Ichigo scowled his normal scowl and he scratched the back of his head.

Rukia sighed._ "I was afraid something like this would happen"_ Rukia thought to herself, _"When Ichigo was alive he was also a shinigami and he entered and exited his body as he pleased. Souls that are still in living bodies can't take the strain, and in the few cases there has been substitute shinigamis, these there is often memory loss when they died" _Rukia folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes in thought, and sighed loudly once again. _"They often have their shinigami powers, and know they are a shinigami, but some of their important memories just seem to…disappear" _

"Do you know who I am..?" she asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow before he turned to looked at her. He stared at her intensely, studying her facial expressions. His eyes squinted before he shock his head from side to side, "No" he said, running his hands through his orange locks, "I mean you look familiar, but no, should I?"

Rukias small fists tightened. Deep down she knew he was going to say that, but hearing it from him hurt her, or more like angered her. "No, I-I thought you wouldn't." she chocked out. A few stray tears ran down her face and onto the ground. Ichigo looked puzzled.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" he asked, confused.

Rukia rubbed her eyes, cursing her emotions. "No it's nothing. I was just thinking of someone I had lost recently, but it doesn't matter now" he voice trailed off. Ichigo knew he should ask any more questions on the subject. After a while Rukia spoke. "We should be getting back to Soul Society now" she said.

Ichigo nodded, "Yea, right" Rukia toke her zanpakuto out from its guard and extended it in front of her, and then turned it like a key. A wooded door appeared on the spot and the doors slid open reviling a bright light before two butterflies fluttered out. Ichigo was about to walk in first before he looked back at Rukia. "What's your name?"

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki"

He nodded in response, "I'm, Ichigo Kurosaki" and then he chuckled at the end of his sentence.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Ichigo shock his head as a black butterfly fluttered around him before heading back to the open doors. "It's nothing" he said "it's just, I feel like have I met you somewhere before" and with that, he followed the Hell Butterfly through the doors, back to the Soul Society. Rukia too received the guidance from the other Hell Butterfly and walked into the light of the door. As she walked through the door she sighed sadly as she toke one last glimpse of the World Of the Living, and then the doors shut

"_That's because you have met me before, you idiot"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well that ends my second oneshot! I hope it wasn't too bad! You see I'm in the middle of my state exams and I'm spose to be studying but I decided to do this instead! XD I'm hopeless at studying! Have pity on me..=] But they have been really easy so far so I'm not that worried about them (sighs) SO I'm really sorry if there are any grammer mistakes, but what did you expect I'm NOT GOOD AT WRITING!! (no matter how much my friend tries to tell me im not)  
**

**Well anyway, thanks for reading this. REVIEW! I need reviews, their love. Spread the love! lol**


End file.
